


ART: The She Wolf Trilogy

by paynesgrey



Series: Paynesgrey's Graphics [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Banners & Icons, F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 18:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13487190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: Artwork for Wanda and Bucky for fandom-stocking, done in Photoshop.





	ART: The She Wolf Trilogy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Media: Photoshop. Done by request for scarletsoldier for her fanfic series, "The She Wolf Trilogy". Banner and Header.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157046368@N08/25040483807/in/album-72157686433144995/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157046368@N08/26039151308/in/album-72157686433144995/)


End file.
